


Konspirasi

by Calico_Neko



Series: furihataweek2015 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Day 7, M/M, OT3, Threesome, furihata's bday, furihataweek, implicit - Freeform, kikuro day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko bilang ia membenci Kise, ia orang yang berbahaya. Ternyata Kuroko berbohong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konspirasi

_“Halo? Iya. Aku sudah di tempat bersama dia. Kau sudah ada dimana? … Oh, baiklah. Aku tunggu.”_

_Ponsel layar sentuh di lempar ke sebuah ranjang empuk. Ranjang yang kini ditempati oleh orang yang tadi disebutkan telah berada bersamanya. Terikat tangan kakinya, bergerak tanpa mampu mengelak sentuh-sentuhan menjijkan._

_“Tolong tunggu sebentar. Sebentar lagi kau akan merasa hangat.”_

.

Kamu naif,  
juga bodoh.  
Terlalu polos  
Mudah mengelabuimu.

.

**KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Konspirasi © cnbdg2130081115**

**#furihataweek & 11/7 day**

.

“Furihatacchi, nanti pulang bersama aku, ya. Aku bawa mobil, ssu.”

“Maaf, Kise-kun. Tapi Furihata-kun akan pulang bersama aku.”

Dua pasang mata beda warna iris bersirobok tajam. Tidak berkedip, dua-duanya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengalah duluan. Jangkung yang berbeda tidak menyebabkan si yang lebih kecil untuk mundur. Ia justru sengaja menabrakkan dadanya pada dada lainnya yang jelas lebih bidang. Mengakibatkan orang yang tadi dipanggil Furihata itu kebingungan, gagal memperoleh ide untuk melerai mereka.

“Kuroko, jangan pasang muka galak begitu. Dan Kise, maaf. Aku memang sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama Kuroko hari ini.”

“Tapi—“

Memfinalkan ‘tapi’ milik Kise yang dirasa sudah tak penting berkat pembenaran Furihata, Kuroko, rekan kerja yang cukup dekat bagi Furihata, merangkul si cokelat dan menjauhkannya dari Kise. Delikan sebal, tak suka, namun tetap tak mau mengalah terpatri jelas pada mimik muka pemuda tampan berpostur model itu.

Furihata hendak berbalik, mengucap maaf. Sayang cengkeraman tangan Kuroko pada pundaknya menyakitkan. Ia tak meneruskan niatnya. Soalnya telah menjadi bahan pembicaraan dua sahabat ini perihal kebencian yang teramat oleh Kuroko terhadap Kise. Ia khawatir hubungan mereka kian keruh.

.

.

_“Halo. Iya, maaf meneleponmu lagi. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, jangan lupa dilbo yang kemarin kita beli dari website itu dibawa.”_

_Ia tidak tengah mengerjakan apa-apa. Hanya iseng memasang sambungan telepon pada mode pengeras suara agar membuatnya bergetar ketakutan. Terbukti, ia yang terikat di ranjang meringkuk gagal._

_“Hm … kita belum tahu seberapa panjang rektumnya. Jadi aku bawa semua saja. Nanti mungkin kita cobakan satu-satu saja.”_

_Walau tahu tidak dilihat, si penelepon mengangguk paham._

_“Baiklah. Lalu vibrator tidak ketinggalan?”_

_Orang dengan suara ceria di seberang sana tertawa geli._

_“Tenang saja~ isi tas gemukku sudah lengkap. Dilbo, vibrator, anal bead, cock ring, vibrate ring. Sampai kostum-kostum lucu—”_

_“Kau bawa kostum-kostum juga?” kagetnya datar._

_“Tentu saja bawa. Jadi nanti pinjam kamera, ya.”_

_Banyak rencana terbentuk hanya oleh dua orang, yang meringsek di atas kasur menitikkan air mata._

.

.

“Furihata-kun, bukankah sudah aku bilang jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kise-kun?” Kuroko misuh-misuh. Sesekali ia menendang kerikil yang teronggok kesepian di jalanan aspal. Wajahnya keruh, jarang ditunjukkannya walau pada Furihata yang telah dikenalnya nyaris setahun.

“Kise hanya mengajakku pulang saja, Kuroko. Apalagi memang ada berkas yang perlu dia kerjakan. Mana mungkin aku menitipkan pada orang lain, kan.”

“Tapi tetap saja,” langkah Kuroko berhenti, memaksa Furihata untuk melakukan hal yang sama, “Sudah aku katakan berulang kali kalau Kise-kun itu orang yang berbahaya. Apa kau lupa dengan ceritaku dahulu? Bukan tidak mungkin Kise-kun melakukannya kembali pada orang lain termasuk Furihata-kun.”

Ia sosok yang tak banyak bersuara, apalagi berintonasi. Namun tiap mengeluhkan mengenai sikap Kise yang begini begitu, Kuroko seakan berganti kulit. Keluhannya tumpah ruah tak terbendung. Tidak sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar memang, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Kuroko menjadi cerewet berkat pria pirang itu.

“Lagipula kejadian itu sudah lama, Kuroko. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Kise sudah minta maaf, ‘kan? Sekarang mungkin ia tidak akan melakukannya lagi.”

Cerita mengenai Kise yang merebut kekasih Kuroko dan merenggut keperawanannya. Kebencian yang telah dirasa lama sulit hengkang dari memori rupanya, bahkan semakin menjadi karena Kuroko yang merasa Kise selalu saja mendekati teman-teman dekat Kuroko, bahkan di luar area kerja kantoran mereka bertiga. Kebencian menghitamkan hati, menimbulkan penyakit bernama berburuk sangka.

Mendengar pernyataan, atau seperti yang didengar agak seperti sebuah pembelaan, Kuroko melompat duluan ke dalam bus. Apartemen yang hanya berbeda bloklah yang membuat Furihata memilih pulang bersama Kuroko ketimbang merepotkan Kise dengan mobil mewahnya.

“Furihata-kun, mumpung masih sore mau ke tempatku dulu?”

Bila mengobrol bisa membuat hatinya sedikit tenang, Furihata tidak keberatan pulang sedikit telat.

.

.

_Gerakan kasar mengiris pergelangan tangan membuat ikatan di sana sedikit mengendur. Sedikit memberi jejak merah, berbaur dengan perih yang kentara dan diperparah oleh peluh yang kini menghiasi tubuh bagian atasnya. Sayang, tinggal mengendurkan ikatan kiri, ia yang masih menelepon keburu menyadari mangsanya tengah seperempat jalan menuju kabur._

_“Dan juga kalau bisa tolong bawakan tambang. Borgol juga,” paparnya sembari mengencangkan ikatan di pergelangan tangan si korban. Ia mengaduh sakit, namun erangnya tertahan gumpalan besar kain sarung bantal di mulut._

_“Loh, memang kenapa? Bukannya kita sudah membeli buku tentang bondege? Aku lihat ada tata cara mengikat juga. Oh, ada kucing nyebrang.”_

_Buku yang dimaksud dibuka, membuka pada halaman 17 di mana menyetak gambar aluran temali yang dirasanya paling mudah._

_“Barusan sedikit melonggar. Aku sepertinya kurang ahli melakukannya.”_

_Dibalik halaman lain. Berbagai jenis ikatan rumit yang pastinya lebih ketat dibanding yang sekarang. Masalahnya, ikatan awal mesti dibuka._

_“Sementara diikat sebisanya saja dulu. Aku sebentar lagi sampai, cadangan tambang dan borgol yang iseng kubeli sudah kubawa juga. Oh ya, butuh kondom dan lilin tidak? Aku lupa beli.”_

_Ikatan dirasanya telah mengencang, terlihat dari wajah berpeluh tersamar air mata korban manisnya. Reflek kecupan di pipi menyambangi. Baginya yang sadis, wajah ketakutannya terlihat begitu cantik. Tak sabar ia memakannya hingga puas._

_“Aku masih memiliki persediaan kondom dan pelumas, lilin juga sudah kubeli dua hari yang lalu. Mungkin camilan saja untuk piring kita yang cantik ini.”_

_Saling membalas salam dan ciuman jarak jauh melalui corong ponsel, ia mulai merapikan kamar. Aroma terapi dinyalakan. Buku kamasutra, kondom berbagai rasa, lilin, serta kamera yang hendak dipinjam ia koleksikan di atas nakas. Sang korban tak perlu mengerling untuk mengetahui horor di samping kepalanya._

_Lampu kamar pun dimatikan, hanya menyisa dua buah lampu tidur si masing-masing sisi kasur berseprai putih polos. Kamar remang-remang mengakibatkan pusing menjadi._

_Dan, bel kamar apartemen yang berbunyi nyaring semenit kemudian._

_._

_._

Kuroko mengatakan ia akan kembali ke kamarnya sebentar lagi, entah hendak melakukan apa, mungkin menyiapkan camilan untuknya. Sudah lima belas menit Furihata ditinggalkan hanya bersama perabot kamar serta secangkir teh-susu hangat di tangan. Si pemilik pupil kucing, yang telah melepas dua kancing kemeja birunya karena kegerahan, menatap kepulan asap yang menguar dalam diam. Ia bingung mesti berbuat apa. Mengoprek ponsel pun tidak tahu mesti melihat-lihat apa. Ia tidak begitu laku menerima telepon atau pesan, browsing internet pun malas.

“Furihata-kun, kenapa belum diminum? Mumpung masih hangat,” suara datar Kuroko mengejutkan ia yang memang melamun, sedikit mengantuk pula. Benar dugaannya, Kuroko membuatkan pancake untuknya. Harum menusuk hidung, membuatnya segar seketika.

Cepat-cepat teh-susu disesap hingga tinggal setetes tersisa di dasar cangkir sebagai wujud senang dan terima kasih. Furihata tidak sabar pancake buatan Kuroko, selalu lebih enak dibanding buatannya sendiri.

“Terima kasih, pancakenya, Kuro—“

Ah, Furihata mendadak limbung. Pandangan berkunang. Wajah datar Kuroko tinggal berbayang-bayang tak jelas.

“Kuroko, aku mendadak pusing…” kata Furihata jatuh berlutut, tangan memegang kepala, cangkir kosong menggelinding di atas ubin krem.

Dilihatnya Kuroko turut berlutut, memegang lengan atas mencegahnya jatuh ke belakang.

Dan hingga kesadarannya tinggal sejengkal, Furihata ingat kepalanya disandarkan kepada lekukan leher Kuroko. Dan hingga kesadarannya tinggal sejengkal itu, Furihata tidak tahu bahwa teman dekat, rekan sekantornya itu tengah memasang senyum kemenangan dibarengi bisikan “Maaf” mesra ke telinga si surai coklat. Yang kini resmi tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Mudah mengelabuimu.  
tinggal membesar-besarkan cerita  
kamu terbujuk rasa kasihan

Mudah menjebakmu  
tinggal mengumbar cerita rekayasa  
konspirasi kami tinggal segapai.

.

.

TING TONG!!

“Kurokocchi~! Aku datang bersama mainan-mainan kita, ssu! Furihatacchi aman?”

“Selamat datang, Kise-kun. Furihata-kun aman, aku sudah mengetatkan ikatan di kaki dan tangannya.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, tadi di kantor wajah Kurokocchi seram, ssu. Aku sampai takut.”

“Maaf. Kalau tidak begitu, Furihata-kun tidak akan percaya padaku, kan.”

Mengerang, mendesah, menggeliat, hingga berkelojot, dan puncaknya klimaks tanpa henti berkat tegakan yang dililit paksa nan ketat. Furihata hanyalah korban kesekian si pasangan sadis Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kise Ryouta. Yang lebih suka bermain bertiga dibanding berdua.

.

“Aku benci dia?”  
Benarnya,  
“Aku cinta dia.”

“Kami juga mau mencicipimu,  
membuatmu menangis  
klimaks tanpa henti  
bersama-sama.”

.

Sstt. Hati-hati. Mungkin kami tengah berkonspirasi untuk mencicimu juga.

.

**Author's Note:**

> dee~ chat wa mesum nan bejad kita udah jadi nih. Selamat ultah Kouki anak kita tersayang dan selamat hari otepeh tercinta. Makasih sudah mampir! Kelanjutan M-nya … monggo bayangkan masing-masing xp


End file.
